1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a verification system for still images and, more particularly, to a technique that embeds a watermark so that no visual artifacts are created in the image.
2. Background Description
Watermarking is seen as a viable solution for the authentication of multimedia data and hence its security. Because of the huge size, color images as well as grey-scale images are usually kept in some standard compressed format, e.g., JPEG (Joint Photographers Experts Group). An imperceptible watermark (or watermark, for short) is defined as an alteration of the data set that is not perceptible to a human, but can be recognized by a machine such as a computer or a pervasive computing device.